The Real Emma Swan
by bambucea09
Summary: This is my version for Once Upon a Time Season 5 with a very Dark and Evil EMMA, who you didn't see before.
1. Chapater 1 - What happen?

Dark One: Because I want to be familiar with you, not to be scared of me!

Emma: Where am I? What is this place? and why I'm here? What's happening

Dark One: All questions have a simple answer dearie!

Emma: Stop talking like Rumple! and tell me what's the answer?

Dark One: You are The Dark One NOW! This is the Dark One Vault and you are now in Enchanted Forest!

Emma thinks "That's right I'm The Dark One now!"

Emma: But why I'm here!

Dark One: Because I've brought you here to talk!

Emma: About what? I don't have nothing to talk to you!

Dark One: HAHAHA! You Emma will be a very special Dark One,actually the strongest to be exact!

Emma: Why?

Dark One: Why? Because Emma unlike your predecessors, you are not a coward or a thief who want power!You have powers on your own! You don't need me, but I need you! I wait for a long time for you EMMA!

Emma: For a long time? What the hell are you talking about?

Dark One: I know when, where and how you will be born! You need to know something Emma! Whatever I did,it is because you, to reach you, to have you!

Emma: You are crazy! You can't now the future! The Dark One don't have this power!

Dark One: What you know you about The Dark One powers!

Emma: I didn't... but...

Dark One: But you have right, no one has use this power, because I didn't allow them! Just one Dark OneI gave him permission to use this power, Rumpelstiltskin to find his boy Baelfire! I was the one who left Baelfire in portal, no Rumple!I was the one who put Rumple to kill Zoso, not Zoso! No one have my full powers use!

Emma: Who is Zoso!

Dark One: Just a thief who try to get power, which ended up being controlled by that cursed dagger!

Emma: You plan everything? Just to get to me? You make Regina to cast the Curse! You even planned the birth of my son?

Dark One: The birth of you son, I didn't planned, it was an accident!

Emma: You make Regina, and her mother Cora, with dark heart!

Dark One: Yesss! I do everything, to have you EMMA!

Emma: You are a MONSTER!

Dark One: This is what you think about me? HAHAHA! I wonder what you think about yourself Emma!

Emma: What are you talking about?!

Dark One: You didn't know but you are more evil than me and you power is more powerful than mine!

Emma: NO! This can't be real I'm THE SAVIOR! I'm a good person! I have Light magic!

Dark One: No Emma you are not good! This isn't you!

Emma: YOU LIE!

Dark One: The reason you are how you are is The Author!

Emma: ?

Dark One: He wasn't bad, he make the right decision for safety world to prevent the destruction of the world by you Emma!You have been like a NEW DARK ONE, but more powerful than me and free, no controlled by a stupid cursed dagger!You Emma you think you are bad now? or evil? or wicked? No Emma you are more than that! YOU ARE A MONSTER!

Emma: But now I'm contrlled by dagger! I'm safe!

Dark One: When you and me will become one person, not even the dagger can stop us! Accept this Emma!

Emma: NOOO! I can't accept this!

Dark One: You have right Emma you can't accept this because this person who you are now, is not you, you are not complete!

The Dark One take control of Emma for a short time, to teleport Lily from Storybrooke.(He can do now when he use the power of Emma)

Lily: Emma?

Dark One: Ahhhhhh... that's hurt... you really are a powerful person Emma, it's so hard to me to control you, but now your Darkness is here!

Emma: SHUT UP!

Lily: Who are you talking to?

Dark One: She can't see me, HAHAHA just you can see me! Now I need to force me to make one think now, to control you again!

Dark One force himself to control Emma again...

Dark Emma: Lily! Come here to me.

Lily: Emma your voice is different...

Dark One: I need what is in you!

Dark Emma start to absorb her Darkness from Lily.

Dark One: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, This hurt so much... HAHAHAHA I can't wait to really meet you EMMA! YOU ARE SO POWERFUL!

Emma: Lily! what's happening?

Lily: You're asking me? You did this, you talking about something from me!

Emma: My Darkness! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

This was the last words of Emma The Savior!


	2. Chapater 2 - My Darkness

Lily: But you are The Savior Emma!

Emma: I'm not anymore! I'm The Darkness Now! The Savior was the weak part of me, who now don't exist anymore!

Lily: You get back your darkness?

Emma: Yesss...

Lily: Now I'm free I can fell this, no darkness in my body, now I can finally...

Emma: DIE! Hahaha!

Emma pull out the heart of Lily and crushed with no regrets. Lily dies.

Dark One: So beautiful and Evil! You are a very crazy Monster Emma!

Emma: Yess I'm, thank you Dark One to make me complete. In my weak form I never can do that. This is so Great!

Dark One: Emma, now You accept to become one person? I want you so much and I think you want to have more power!Together we can do everything with magic.

Emma: I accept this offer from you Dark One.

In this moment Emma and Dark One become one person, the clothes of Emma changed like in the photo from story and now Dark One it's finally free from the cursed dagger. But no one know this except Emma and Dark One.

Emma: Ahhh finally we are together!

So much power I have now I can do everything! No one can stop me now No One! I'm Immortal!

Emma teleport herself in Storybrooke in a black smoke.

Emma: Prepare people from Storybrooke for REAL EMMA!

Meanwhile Regina, Robin, Hook and The Charmings try to find a method to bring Emma back in Storybrooke! They tell Henry what's happen with his mother, and he is devastated, he try to find a method to repair the broken pen.

Suddenly they heard a storm with many broken glasses out there. They didn't know who is responsible for this catastrophe in town.

They go out and see a very dark silhouette. They didn't know who is. Was Emma who just walk on street but her Dark magic destroy everything in her way.

Regina become scared and trow a fireball, but the fireball was destroy easily just the present of Emma.

Regina: There may not even touched.

Robin: It's a monster not a man!

Hook: I think I know who is but I hope I am wrong. Regina give me the dagger.

Regina: What? You think is Emma? Are you crazy?

The Charmings: Our daughter...

Hook: It's just a way to know.

Hook run to Emma and saw her.

Hook: EMMA!

Emma: Hook?

The storm stopped, but the sky was still black.

Queen Emma? What happened to you? You are not like that, you're under the control of Dark One! Hook now!

Hook: Sorry love, Dark One I command to leave this town!

Emma: HAHAHA! Put that dagger down pirate before I hurt you!

Hook: Why didn't work ?!

The Charmings: Try again Hook!

Emma: Ooo mommy and daddy! You like me? I'm Dark!

Hook: Dark One leave this town.

Emma: I say stop this, you didn't know how to use this dagger.

Emma throws Hook back with one hand and with the other pull the dagger.

In Emma mind...

Dark One: Destroy this cursed dagger now Emma!

Emma: How pathethic you are Dark One this dagger contains the power of others Dark One's'! To be exact your power to be summed exactly how many hosts you had. Tthis power is close to my power. I can only use the dagger.

Dark One: HaHaHa ! Emma I didn't think I ever say this, but I love this dagger!

Emma: I know, me too HAHAHA!

Back in action...

The Charmings: Emma! What happened to you! You're not so!

Emma: This is the real me! I was wrong when I said that heroes are not do what you have done. You have saved this world from me !

Snow start to crying.

Snow: Emma you are The Sav...

Emma: Shut up!

Emma pull Snow to her.

Emma: Let me tell you something have saved the world from me whe you make me that weak Savior. Now I'm complete! You do not really want to know me ?! Mommy you don't want to hug your daughter?(Emma says with a evil smile on her face)

Snow: This is not you!

Emma: This is me get used to or better said DIE ! Hahaha !

Regina sees Emma that she wanted to kill Snow.


	3. Chapater 3 - The Truth

Regina throws Snow with magic before being killed by his own daughter.

Emma: Come on Regina, I'm having fun with my mother!

Snow: YOU are no longer my daughter!

David: Snow!

Snow: That's right David, she is not Emma we all we know. It's a monster!

Emma gets nervous, any remaining part of the old Emma is now nonexistent.

Emma: I will destroy you all !

Henry: Mom stop.

Emma: Henry !

Henry: Even if you are now Evil, you can't deny that you are my mother!

Emma: You're right Henry... I can't deny it ... but ... I can finish this! I'm your mother I give you life, Now I need to take that back!

Emma make a black fireball in her hand and prepare to trow in Henry, but Hook take the dagger back from Emma and hit her in the heart.

Hook: I'm sorry love...

Emma: I'm sorry too... I love you... but...I need now to kill you!

Emma pull the heart of Hook and crushed in her hand!

Regina: Hook! Emma why you do that? Why you don't...

Emma: Die? I can't die! I don't have a heart in me, I never had a heart, just Dark magic! I'm immortal !

Regina: What was this black ball you use?

Emma: True Dark magic, dark fire!

A few minutes before Emma to arrive in Storybrooke.

Rumple awakens from coma.

Belle: Rumple!

Rumple: Belle! How I'm still alive?

Belle: The Apprentice take the darkness out of you and put in the hat.

Rumple: That's amazing Belle, we are safe now.

Belle: No Rumple isn't it wonderful! The hat can't contains the The Dark One powers and now we have a new Dark One ..

Rumple: Who is Belle?! WHO ?

Belle: Emma...

Rumple gets scared.

Rumple: We must leave Storybrooke! NOW !

Belle: Rumple, but what happened? Emma can not be that bad maybe we can make a deal to live happy as I was with you.

Rumple: No, with Dark One can make deals but with that monster, you can't do that...

Belle: Rumple? Who are you talking about? The Savior Emma is not a monster!

Rumple: No Belle! It's worse than a monster ...

Belle: Rumple what happened?

Rumple: I can't explain! We have to leave town now !

Belle: Rumpelstiltskin! Until you tell me what happened I will not go with you!

Rumple: Fine! You know I said I was dying ... it was because of an evil ... was because Dark One wanted me dead...

Belle: Why?

Rumple: Because I learned something he did not want anyone to know.

Belle: What?

Rumple: The Truth!

Belle: What truth?

Belle gets scared.

Rumple: Dark One's true objective!

Belle: What is it?

Rumple: Emma!

Belle: How to be Emma's goal Dark One, it was not even born.

Rumple: That's right, but Dark One knew when she will be born and what Evil is Emma capable to do!.

Belle: It can not know where? How can you be sure?

Rumple I have seen the future! But not this future! Other, much worse! With Real Emma, no Dark Curse.

Belle: You Can describe this?

Rumple: No! It's too scary!


	4. Chapater 4 - What Rumple See

What Rumple see

Enchanted Forest: Snow White and Prince Charming never go to see the Unicorn and never take the Darkness from Emma. The Evil Queen never cast The Dark Curse!

Dark One Prison...

The Evil Queen make a visit to Rumpelstiltskin.

Rumpelstiltskin: Nice to see you my Queen!

Rumple plays with Regina.

Regina: I'm not a Queen anymore... Snow take her Kingdom back.

Rumple: Ohhh ... How tragic! Why come to me free?

Regina: You said you have a method with I can finally win!

Rumple: Ohhh Yesss... you need to unleash The Dark Curse!

Regina: With what price?

Rumple: Hihi ... what price ... nothing!

Regina: This can't be that simple!

Rumple: To Throw The Dark Curse You Need to Take The heart of the person most dear to you!

Regina: Never!

Rumple: And what do you do then?

Regina: I'll kill the unborn child of Snow White!

Rumple: And you think you will finally win? How do you want to kill the child?

Regina: That's why I need your help! We make a deal, I release you to kill the baby and you will stay with me!

Rumple: Dearie, you know I can't go out of this cell with ...

Regina: Magic, I already know this, this is why I brought the Key!

Rumple: What a smart girl ...

Regina: So Rumpelstiltskin you going to help me? Yes or not ?

Rumple: Deal! HAHA !

Snow White Queen gives birth to a girl

Prince Charming: Is a girl?

Snow White: Yes, James is a girl, isn't wonderful?

Prince Charming: NO, our Kingdom is now cursed!

Snow White: What?

Prince Charming: Princesses born before the princes bring bad luck!

Snow White: What a stupid superstition!

Prince Charming: Snow!

Snow White:I was the only child of my father, and I was a princess, this did not mean the fall of the Kingdom.

Prince Charming: Your father has died and your mother died!

Snow White: Come on James, stop thinking about this sort of things, isn't true!

Prince Charming: Maybe you're right Snow! What name you're going to give her?

Snow White: Emma!

Prince Charming: What a pure and wonderful name!

Snow White: Here take HER!

Prince Charming takes Emma in his arms.

Snow White: See? She is Not That Bad!

Prince Charming: You Right! (He says the newborn Emma laughing)

Emma suddenly take out his father's heart.

Prince Charming: What ...

Snow: JAMES!

Prince Charming: Snow!

Emma start to tighten the heart but Blue Fairy (who felt a presence very dark in castle, and it wasn't The Dark One) stop her.

Prince Charming: Thank you Blue Fairy!

Blue Fairy: We must close this child!

Snow: You can not close my only child!

Prince Charming: Snow! It is for the good of the kingdom!

Blue Fairy: Actually for the sake of the world!

Snow: Where do you want to go?

Blue Fairy: We have to close!

Guard: My Queen ! Alert The Dark One cell is empty! He escaped!

Snow: What ? How?

Guard: The Evil Queen is responsible!

Prince Charming: I have to kill when I had the chance!

Blue Fairy: Then we have to close now there!

Snow: NO, you can not leave my child in that dirty cell, it's just a baby!

Prince Charming: Snow is a monster! She almost killed me!

The news quickly reached the ears of Rumpelstiltskin and Regina.

Rumple: So when we prepare?

Regina: For what?

Rumple: For your revenge of course!

Regina: I don't want now!

Rumple: WHAT ?

5 years later...

Rumpelstiltskin becomes agitated, he can not leave until he finish the deal with Regina

Emma grow and become beautifull and stronger. No one know she can use Dark Magic in the cell. She was to stronger to be closed. She just wait!

Emma: What good parents I have ... THEY lock me here! HaHaHa !

10 years later...

Regina: Rumplestilskin it's time!

Rumple: For what?

Regina: To kill the child of Snow White!

Rumple: Finally!

The two came to Emma's cell. Emma became a very beautiful girl but her eyes could read the darkness!

Regina: Now I just have to kill her!

Emma: Hmmm (SHE smile) to kill me?

Rumple: Yes dearie to kill you!

Emma: I would not even be so sure!

Regina: I heard your dark magic! In your face you have The Evil Queen and The Dark One himself both we use dark magic like you! Oh yes I forgot you are closed and you can't use magic !

Emma cast a dark fireball in hand.

Emma: See? I CAN USE magic without problem! My magic is more powerful than both of you!

Emma destroy the entire cell with her dark magic.

Rumple: Impossible!

Regina: What is this girl !? Rumple

Rumple: I think is a Monster!

Emma: Yesss! I'm a Monster! Now DIE!

Emma pull out the heart's of Regina and Rumple!

Regina: You Can not Do That, if you'll take my hearth I will take yours heart!

Regina tries to find Emma's heart, but fail.

Emma: you do not find anything there! Just darkness!

Regina: You're not human!

Rumple: It's a monster!

Emma crush the hearts!


	5. Chapter 5 - The Darkness

Back in time...

Rumple and Belle hear sounds of broken glass.

Belle: What?

Rumple: Belle must leave now!

Belle: But Rumple, can you move?

Rumple: I still have a little magic I could move.

Belle: Alright Rumple!

Rumple and Belle trying to sneak out of town but Belle sees a dark figure that continues to destroy the city.

Belle: Who is it?

Rumple: I think it's Emma! I think she have her Darkness back!

Belle: What? How can she be so EVIL!

Rumple: That's Real Emma, not the one we know. Come follow me!

not the one we know. Come follow me!

Belle: Ok...

Belle and Rumple reach the city limits.

Rumple: Come Belle,We almost did it!

Belle: But we should help others!

Rumple: You can't help!

Rumple take Belle hand and try to cross the border of the city, but the two have electrocuted by an dark invisible wall.

Rumple and Belle: Ahhhh ..

The two fall to the ground.

Back to Emma one minute before they cross the border.

Henry: Mom! How could you do that? (he cry)

Emma: So how I can do with you!

Queen: I will not leave you! to hurt him Henry is my son!

Emma: You forget that I gave him birth!

Regina: I learned that the mother is not a person who gives birth, is the person that love his son! And you do not love him Emma!

Emma: Of course I love him, that's why I want to end his suffering, but it seems that someone must get away before!

Emma caught Regina by the neck.

Emma: I need to get rid of you!

Robin David Snow: NO EMMA !

Emma with the other hand electrocutes the three. (The lighting is dark purple)

Emma: HAHAHA ! Wait here!

Emma let go of Regina and disappears. It occurs near Rumple and Belle!

Emma: It looks like we have some rats who want to escape, luckily I made a barrier.

Rumple: Ahh..

Emma: You're so pathetic Rumple! You're not The Dark One anymore! You do not have any power, you are weak, you can not even move now!

Emma strikes Rumple on foot!

Belle: Why are you doing this Emma?

Emma: Why? because I'm so EVIL darling! (Emma make an evil smile)

Emma take Belle in on hand , in the other hand take Rumple and teleport back to the others.

(Emma isn't just very powerful in magic is powerful phisical)

Emma: I'm back!

Emma trow away Rumple and Belle.

Emma: It seems I had some rats who wanted to escape the city.

Regina: Kill me instead of them Emma, but let live others!

Emma: Ohhh, Regina No, I realized I was doing a big mistake killing, why kill you when I can play with you ?!

Regina: Why did you kill Hook!?

Emma: I can revive anytime I want!

Rumple: Is impossible you can not raise the dead, even the Dark One or you do not have this power!

Emma: HAHAHAHA ! What a joke, I almost shed tears. Dagger is no longer cursed! Now he give me the power!

Rumple: What power ?

Emma: This dagger has the power of the Dark One had multiplied by how many hosts, along with my power can do anything! Now we are one person! THE DARKNESS ! HAHAHA !

Rumple: This is a joke, prove it!

Emma: You want to prove it?

Emma use the dagger and revive Hook.

Hook: What happened? Why I'm still alive?

Rumple remains shocked but Regina not.

Regina: That's a trick of yours, you have never killed Hook!

Emma: You are so sure Regina?


	6. Chapter 6 - The GAME

Emma: You are so sure Regina?

Emma use the dagger again and brings back to life Daniel, lost love of Regina.

Regina: Daniel? It's not possible!

Daniel: Regina !? It's really you?

Robin: Who is this guy?

Snow: First love of Regina!

Robin: And why he is dead?

Snow: Cora, Regina's mother killed.

Hook: Someone tell me how bloody hell I'm still alive?

Rumple Emma revived you!

Hook: What? How? And what are you doing here?

Rumple: I try to escape ...

Regina and Daniel embracing.

Regina: Daniel!

Daniel: Regina! Ahhhh...

Regina: Daniel? what happens?

Emma rip the heart of Daniel and crushed.

Emma: HAHAHA! What beautiful memory Regina, huh? (Emma smile)

Regina: How could you do that Emma...?

Emma: Simple!

Emma use again the dagger and brings it to life Daniel again.

Daniel: Regina?

Regina: Again? How many time you can do that?

Emma: Every fucking time I want! HAHAHA!

Emma pull out again the heart of Daniel and crushed.

Regina: Nooo, STOP IT!

Snow: Emma STOP IT! How can you have a such a dark soul?

Emma: Simple, so I was born!

Snow: Evil is not born is made!

Emma: This rule does not apply to me! I'm the Darkness!

Henry: No! You're my mother!

Emma: HAHAHA ! You think that will stop me? I want to play a game with all of you!

Henry: A Game mom?

Emma: Yes kid, a GAME!

Rumple: What game?

Emma: You will see! Now I destroy this Storybrooke and bring all back in Enchanted Forest!

Rumple: WHAT? You can't do that!

Emma: You forgot that I can do anything?

Emma use the dagger an create a dark portal who destroy Storybrooke and bring all back in Enchanted Forest!

Emma and Henry appear in front of The Dark One Castle!

Henry: Hey mother, where are everyone?

Emma: You will see kid, you will see HAHAHA!

Henry: What?

Emma: Come here kid, that's our house!

Henry: Our house? I do not want to live here!

Emma: You've always dreamed of living in a castle!

Henry: Yes, but not Dark One's Castle!

Emma: Maybe if I change the castle, you'll enjoy!

Emma use the dagger and change the castle. Now the castle doesn't look old and ugly as before, now is dark and gloomy as Emma.

Henry: It's much worse!

Emma: If you could be satisfied with what you had! Learn to thanks for what you have! Come here!

Henry: ...

Emma: Henry! Don't make me use force, be a good boy and listen to your mother!

Henry: Yes mother ...

Emma and Henry entered the new castle. Emma pun Henry on a chair lock him there with magic.

Henry: Why you lock me?

Emma: To be sure you will not intervenes in GAME!

Henry: What? The game didn't start?

Emma: NO! Now I make preparations.I want to be present at every moment of the game.

Henry: What are you talking mother?

Emma: Here look!

Emma creates four large monitors where can be see where the others are!

Henry: Mom, what does that mean?

Emma: Preparing for the game!

On a screen he could see Rumple and Belle in the former house of Rumple. On othe he see Hook and Regina on Regina's Castle. The Snow White and Prince Charming in their own Castle and finally Robin and Zelena in the forest.

Henry: Zelena? You brought her here?

Emma: Yesss, I thought it would be interesting! LET'S BEGIN THE GAME ! HAHAHA !


End file.
